I Love You Is Just A Front
by JemmaLuver
Summary: Emma goes to a party and gets locked in a bathroom with Jay.Emma bets she can beat Jay at his own game.What is Jay's game?How will this work out? R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi or any of its charaters.

**Prologue**

Beep, Beep,Beep

Emma's clock flashed red, showing 7:30 blinking on and off. "Gosh, I can't believe I over slept!" She mumbled to her self. She could tell that her Sophomore of high school wasn't going to be good.

------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry all off the chapters won't be this short.


	2. The Reunion

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Degrassi or anything related to it.

**Authors note-** Sean DID leave Degrassi, Emma NEVER went anorexic. Manny AND Darcy live with Emma, Jack is 14, Emma snd her friends are 16, Spinner never got kicked out of school only Jay,and that's about it

** The Reunion**

As Emma walked down the sidewalk** s**he heard someone calling her. "Emma! Emma!" Called Manny running down the street toward Emma. She stopped and waited for long time friend to catch up to her. "Emma." Manny said slowing her pace sighing. She was flushed. Before she could start she had to catch her breath. "Emma.(inhale)I.(exhale).Missed.(inhale).Y-. "Manny stop." Emma said rolling her eyes "I missied you to." Emma said continueing to walk."So how was Vancouver?" Emma asked after a few minutes of silence. "It was AWESOME! I saw Craig. NOT so awesome." Manny said with a frown. "Why was seeing Craig_ not_ awesome?" Emma asked looking at her best friend. Manny just looked away. "Soooo. Where sre you headed?" Manny asked trying to change the subject."School were else.? Oh yeah, nice subject change." Emma said cocking her head looking at Manny with questioning eyes. "Well, Craig ju-." Manny started but was interrupted by Darcy running up behind them pulling both Emma and Manny into a hug. "Heya guys. Emma I thought you were goingto wait on me." Darcy pouted. "Sorry Darc." Emma said. "Manny?Manny!" Darcy squealed as is just noticing her. "Darcy." Manny said her tone matching Darcy's. "Manny I missied you so much!" Darcy said pulling Manny into a full bear hug. "I know I missed you too." Manny said hugging her back. Manny and Darcy started talking up a storm just ingnoreing Emma. Which was fine with her she was too wrapped up into her own thoughts, but eventually they dragged her into the debate about the hottest guy at Degrassi. "Ok see you guys later." Emma said as they walked into Degrassi. "Emma!" Someone called her. Emma turned to see who it was."Oh hey Jack." Emma said turning around once he was beside her. "Don't you 'Hey' me. You were supposed to wait on me!" Jack yelled clearly pissed. "Sorry." Emma mumble. "Look Jack I gotta go get my schedule." Emma said not wanting to put up with his blabbler. "Yeah ok, see ya at later."

-----Homeroom-----

Emma rushed into homeroom a little late cause of the hold up with Jack. She stood in the doorway and scanned the room for a seat. She took one by this guy with a black cap on backwards. She couldn't see his face cause he had his head down._ Who is he?_Emma thought to her self. But she found out soon enough. "Jay Hogart?" Mr. Simpson her homeroom teacher called out saying roll call. The kid next to her raised his hand. "Ok. Mr. Hogart sit up." Mr. Simpson said. "Now." After Jay didn't sit up._ Please don't say these are our permanent seats._ Emma silently prayed. "Ok, class. These are your permanent seats." Mr. S said. _Great. Just my luck. Well it's not like he's gonna come to school any way. He just here now to.To.To. To what? _Emma thought to her self. As soon as Mr S was busy lecturing the class, Emma emailed Jay.

**Emma- **When in HELL were _you _let back into school?

**Jay- **Just doin you a favor. I wanted to see. you. And I knw you want to see me. Sooo you. me. ravine. Come on you know you want to.

**Emma-**Shut the fuck up!

As soon as Emma sent that last email she turned her attention to the lesson._I can't believe that pervert!Ok actually I can. But..._

The rest of the day went well until Manny and Darcy mentioned something about a party. on it won't be fun with out you." Darcy pouted sitting beside Emma ont their bed. "I said no, and NO is what I mean." Emma said. "Why not?" Manny asked comeing out of the bathroom. "Because if Spinner is throwing the party then for sure Jay'll be there." Emma said. "So it's not like he going to be the only one there." Darcy stated. "Please Em. Please." Manny and Darcy pleaded. "Oh.Ok." Emma said defeated. "Yah!" Darcy and Manny squealed. "I'm doing you're make- up!" Said Manny. "Oh, no you DON'T!" Emma said jumping from the bed. "I'LL do my own make-up." Emma said. "Fine. I'll do hair." Manny rolled her eyes. "I'm picking your outfit" Darcy stated. "Ok." Emma said.

About 52 minutes later they were walking to Spin's house. From a distance they could see lights flashing and music blarring.

-----------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen at that party? Who's gonna be there.? Review Please!


	3. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Degrassi or anything related to it.

**The Bet**

_From a distance they could see lights flashing and hear music blarring._

Emma was the first to reach the porch so she rang the door bell. She stood there for a while nervously playing with her hair.

"Em.Chill." Darcy said walking, she and Manny walking up behind her. Emma was about to ring the door bell again when it opened.

"Ladies. Welcome to my den." Spinner smiled checking them out. His eyes lingered on Darcy.

"Hey Darc." Spinner said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Hey Spin." Darcy mumbled looking at her shoes blushing.

"So are you gonna let us in or what?" Manny said with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh...Yeah.Sorry." Spin said rubbing the back of his neck as moved aside to let them in.

As soon as Emma walked into the house she had an instant headache, due to all the loud music and foul smells.

"Het Em. I'm gonna go mingle a little wanna come." Manny said eyeing a group of hotties that looked to be jocks.

"Naw. But what about Craig." Emma asked not really paying attention.

"What about him?" Manny said finally looking over at Emma with a serious expression.Em could tell she didn't want to think about Craig so she quickly changed the subject.

"Um.I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?" Emma asked uncertain.

"No, I'm fine." Manny said while walking over to the group of hotties.

"Great. Now I'm on my own." Em muttered to her self.

"Not quite." A voice rang out over the music to Emma, causing Emma to jump. And the person behind her to laugh. Em turned around slowly, expecting the worst.

"What do you want Jason?" Emma asked coldly.

"I think the question is. What do YOU want." Jay said with that smirk on his face.

"Well. Want I want is for you to leave me the hell alone." Em shot back.

"I know that's not what you really want Green Peace. Don't lie to me." Jay said over the music while stepping closer to her.

"I don't have to take this." Emma whispered stompping off forgetting her drink.

"She'll be back. They ALWAYS come back." Jay whispered to himself not reall caring where she went. His mind was on some slutty looking chick that just walked past him.

_Emma's POV_

How dare he. He. He. _Well he didn't really DO anything._ I thought as I stormed around not actually looking where I was going. _What were his last words? She'll be back?_ I thought bewildered before my thoughts were interrupted by me crashing into something big and hard...and it MOVED...

"Can I help you?" A muscular voice asked.

and TALKED... It took me a while to come back from La La Land.

"Wha- What?" I asked confused.

"Can I help you." The guy repeated but in softer tone.

"Oh. Oh. Uh. No?" I asked taken aback.

"Oh. Ok. Um... You wanna dance?" He asked obviously a little shy.

"Uh? Could you speak louder?" I yelled over the music.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked more confident this time.

"Um. Maybe later?" I asked unsure. Then I saw his face drop. Which was incredibility HOT! " I gotta go to the restroom." I said lamely while rushing off.

I ran into the bathroom unaware that some one was following me until I tried to close the door behind me but it wouldn't close.

"What the hell?" I whispered turning around to see what was keeping the door from closing.

"Don't close the door." Jay said while walking into the bathroom.But it was to late; I'd already closed the door.When Jay heard the door close he spun around.

"Damn,Green Peace! Don't you listen?" Jay yelled looking from the door to me

"If it's such a big deal then just open it Jackass!" I shot back.

"Don't you think I would if I could." Jay yelled back.

"You know what. I really DON't think you would open that door if you could Jay." I replied coldly pushing past Jay who was attmptint to open the door.

"Which is why, I'm gonna do it for ya." I said turning the doorknob.When the door didn't open I started to push at it.

"What did you do to the door Jay?" I spun around fuming.

"I locked it from the outside so I can sit here and listen to you yell at me!" Jay jumped up from his seat on the floor.

"Shut up Jay!" I yelled sliding down the floor until I was seated on the floor. After a few minutes of silence, which felt like hours to me I talked.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked softly.

"Heeeeyyyy let's not rush. I mean this feels good. You know. Me. You. Alone. We could do what ever we want." Jay said with his smirk.

"Jay your such a damn pervert!" I screamed hoping someone would hear but no one came to the rescue.

-x-

_Jay's POV_

"Look Green Peace, you know you want me." I said after a few minutes of staring at her.

"Yeah. Right." Green Peace said with a sneer.

"You sure?" I asked teasing her."Cause that's not the reaction I got at the ravine." I said._ Boy! This is fun._ I thought.

"Well this isn't the ravine now is it?" She shot back.

"I'll make you want me." I said being mysterious.

"And just how will you do that?" Green Peace said finally looking at me.

"I know just what to say to make _any_ girl fall for me." I said smirking.

"What's that?" Emma asked. I could tell she was curious.

"I make them _think_ I care. Make them think I love them." I said.

"Let's make a bet." Green Peace said taking out her phone. I'm guessing to call someone to come open the door. I don't see why she didn't do that earlier.

"I'm listenin." I replied.

"Ok make me want you. Make me love you and really mean it.You win the bet. BUT if I make_ you _say you love _me_ and really mean it then I win. If I win you stay outta my life. But if you win...you can do what ever you want with me.ANYthing." She said. I could tell she REALLY thought she would win. Not gonna happen.

"Deal." I said. Just then the door burst open and Manny and Darcy came marching in.

"You could at least knock." I said grinning.

"What ever Jackass." Darcy spat.

"Let's go Em." That Manny chick said.Emma walked out the door then turned to me and said. "Deal."

_She really thinks she can beat me. I doesn't know waht she's got comin to her. _Then I began thinking up all the stuff me and Em. would do together. We would have 'fun'. Lot's of 'fun'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What has Em gotten her self into? What does Jay mean by 'fun'? STay tuned to find out. R&R!


	4. Teasing You

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Degrassi, because if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fictions.I'd be writing scripts for actors.

**Teasing You**

Flash Back

_Emma's POV_

After I left the bathroom I wasn't in the mood for going home just yet.

_"Soooo. Are you still up for that dance? I asked the guy that I bumped into earlier._

_"Sure." He said with a smirk. When the smirk didn't leave his face I asked._

_"What's so fun?" _

_"Nothin'. It's just I knew you'd be back." He said looking into my eyes._

_"And just how'd you know that?" I asked hiding the fact that I was kinda pissed that he knew me so well, when I didn't even know his name._

_"It's just that. No girl can resist me." He said beging to smile._

_I knew why he was smiling so I didn't ask instead I asked him his name._

_"The name's Andrew." He said pulling me to the dance floor._

_"Emma." I said taking his hand._

End of Flash Back

After that I had a few drinks then... Blank... I don't know what happened or how I got home for that matter. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid.

"Em. Em. Wake up! We're going to be late!" I heard Darcy saying.

"Leave me alone." I moaned turning around.

"Move aside Darc. Let me show you how to handle this." I'm guessing that was Manny. The next thing I know the sun is shining in face and someone's slapping my leg yelling 'Move it.Move it.Move it.' In my ear.

"Ok I'm up!" I yell throwing the covers of my face.

"Good. Now get ready!" Manny yelled.

"Ok. And could you stop yelling, you're killing me!" I yelled jumping out of bed.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Darcy asked in utter amazement.

"You just gotta know how to handle her." Manny said smiling.

About 47 minutes later I was dressed and ready to go to school.

"Soooo. Em. What happened with you and Jay?" Manny asked as we walked to school together.

"I know.What was with that whole 'deal' thing you said when we came to the rescue?" Darcy added.

"Oh, we just had a little bet." I said uncomfortably.

"What did you bet on?" Manny pried.

"Oh...nothing." I said after trying to think up some good reason why I'd be makeing bets with Jay Hogart. The truth is that I don't know what came over me. But a bet is a bet. A bet that I plan on winning.

"Bu-." Darcy started but Manny stopped her and gave her a look that said 'Just- give-it-up.' I pretended not to notice.

"Who was that cute guy you were dancing with at the party.?" Darcy said after a short silence.

"He said his name was Andrew." I said unintrested.

"Andrew. I like it" Manny said out of the blue.

"Really? I could give you his number." I told her.

"Really? That'd be sooooo cool Em." Manny said.

----OOoo----OOoo------

School went by great until lunch, that is.

I was walking down the hall in a hurry to get to lunch cause I was starving. When I was pulled into a closet.

"What the HEL-"I was cut of by someone smashing their lips against mine. I have to admit that kiss was like the best I've ever had. But my mind got the better of me and I pushed the guy off of me. I looked to see who it was.

"Oh. My.Gawed! Jay what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled in a hushed tone afraid someonewould hear.

"Look last night I couldn't stop thinking about you. Em. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm so sorry. Em I love you." He lied. I knew he was lieing I just knew it, But I decided to play along.

"Really Jay?" I asked.

"Really.I mean it." He lied again. He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"What ever happened to 'I make them _think_ I care. Make them think I love them?" I yelled. "Jay I not stupid!" I yelled. "You just want to win that bet."

"Well it was worth a try." Jay said in a I-don't-care- tone.

"You're gonna have to work waaayyy harder if you want to win." I said opening the door.

"Yes indeed you're right." I said pushing past me.

"But I will win.You and I both know it." He said walking away.

_Jay's POV_

_How could she NOT believe my little act!?!? Well there's alot more where that came from. Oh yeah I WILL win._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok sorry it's so short guys and it kinda sucked if you ask me. But right now I'm a little distant with studing for Finals. Sooo for give me. And all my chapers won't suck like this. Please review guys.Thanks.**

** The Author**


	5. Talking

**Disclaimier: I DO NOT own Degrassi: The Next Generation**

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in like forever, I felt a bit discouraged for the lack of reviews. My other chapters for this story where a bit off, that's because I was new to this site and didn't have the hang of it, but know I do. So I'll give it another shot.**

* * *

_Emma's POV_

Dacry, Manny, and I are walking home right now, and I'm bored out of my mind. Manny and Darcy are talking a mile a minute, and neither one of them is talking to me. At least I don't think they are.

"So what do you say to that Em?" Darcy asked me. What were they talking about? Going to the movies? A party? The mall?

"Um..um...well." I try to buy myself some time to think about what they were saying. I don't want to seem rude, by making it seem like I wasn't paying any attention to them. Ok I wasn't paying attention to them, but they don't know that!

"Yo, Greenpeace!" I hear the familiar, yet annoying voice of Jay call from behind us. I spin around on my heels. I don't have time to deal with him right now. He's running towards us and by the looks of it he's out of breath.

"What Jay?" I'm _clearly_ irritated right now.

"Go away scumbag." Manny hisses at him. Wow she's harsh.

"Can I talk t Gree-" He starts once he's caught up to us. He doubles over and tries to catch his breathe.

"It's Emma." I cut hin off.

"Whatever. Can I talk to you?" He says now that he's caught his breath.

"Yeah." Is my simple reply. He looks around at Darcy and Manny.

"In private." He finishes.

* * *

**I know short. I just wanted to give you guys something for now, until I can post a longer one. REVIEW please! Yeah I posted the wrong document before. I was in a rush, cus I did this chapter right before school and I was gonna be late. SORRY GUYS!**


	6. Mini Post Your Oh so Lame Moves

**Disclaimer-- The only thing I own is the mountain of clothes in my closet...**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been racking my brain for something to write and I finally have this chapter and the next two already written...yippy. I also wanted to let you guys know, that the other day I was re-reading over this story in whole and I realized that my writing is exactly what I didn't want it to be; mostly dialogue, a ton of missed spelled words, incorrect grammar, and no emotion. In other words just a bunch of jiber jaber. I'm going to work harder on the rest of the chapters to make this fanfic into a really good story.**

**Read and leave a _honest _****review please **

* * *

_Great, he wants to talk in 'private'. He's probably gonna try another lame move on me...as if one little kiss is going to make me fall in love with him. If that's what he thinks then there's no doubt in my mind that he's on crack._ At that thought I smile to myself...for what, I don't know. Just the thought of Jay on crack explains _soooo_ many things.

"Aahem" I hear Darcy clear her throat from behind me. Oh yeah...I'm supposed to say something. But what? Should I tell them to beat it or to stick around to hear what Jay has to say.

"Well, can we talk or what?" Jay asks sounding highly irritated. It must be taking me a long time to answer. I guess I'll talk to him in private, just to see what he wants.

"Um guys...you can go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." I say turning behind me to face Manny and Darcy. They look a bit skeptical so I throw them a reassuring smile. Ok, now they're staring at me, like _I'm_ on crack.

"Well _go_..I'll catch up later." I tell them again.

"Um...ok, but when you get home you have to tell us everything he says." Manny informs me...well to me it sounds more like a command.

"EVERY little detail." Darcy adds.

"Ok now will you just go?" I say, rolling my eyes. Am I gonna have to litterly push them to get them walking home? With one more uncertain glance in my direction, both Darcy and Manny turn and begin to walk home...away from me and Jay. After making sure they're actually leaving I turn my attention to Jay.

"What do you want.?" I ask him, folding my arms and rubbing them up and down with my hands, attempting to stay warm. It's pretty chilly out today and in a rush to get to school this morning I forgot to bring a jacket. _Note to self; remember to bring a jacket tomorrow._

Jay's expression shows that he must be trying to caculate something in his brain..._ouch_.

"Don't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself." I say not as an insult, but in a helpful manner.

"Shut up." Jay snaps angrily. I guess it must've sounded like an insult. Looking at Jay I see the bitter wind doesn't seem to bother him a bit.

"If you only wanted to tell me to shut up, couldn't you have done it at school..._inside_ of Degrassi, where it's not as cold?" I ask calmly. I should probably be mad at him for wasting my time huh? In reply he stares at me with a blank expression on his face. About ten seconds has passed and he's still in the same position. My patience with him is now running out by the nano second.

"Look if you're here to try another one o--" I begin to hiss at him angrily. I don't have time for any of this.

"Emma." I hear Jay say somewhat calmly, wanting to finish my little speech I continue talking, ingnoring the fact that he called me by my name...my real name.

"--of your oh-so lame sche--" I raise my voice a bit.

* * *

**I know the chapter's short and I keep promising longer ones, trust me longer post are to come. But first I want to see just how many peole are going to give meh honesttt reviews...I purposely made a** **few mistakes soley for that reason. I want you guys to be pickey with my work. so that it will improve faster. **

**I have a question for you guys...my post are always short...how many words shold i write for my chapters to be considered 'long' or a perfect length?**

**READ AND LEAVE A _HONEST_ REVIEW! Please and thank you **


	7. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Thank you everybody for your awesome reviews and constructional criticism. I feel so terrible for not updating. I just got scared of the responsibility and backed out. If there's anyone still reading my stories or interested in reading my stories I have a new account under the penname of LittleMissWild. I don't have We Just Might Make It nor do I have I Love You Is Just A Front reposted yet, but I plan on getting them up soon. I have Face Down along with two other new stories posted. I would like to think that my spelling and grammar has improved greatly. Please if you're still interested in reading my stories, again my new penname is LittleMissWild. Please give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your time and awesome reviews .

--LittleMissWild (formerly known as JemmaLuver)


End file.
